Blossom of Hope
by Miss Maudlin
Summary: ...I love you, I love you, please, I don’t care what anyone else thinks,' Zelda whispered brokenly...The forgotten rose was now remembered as its heady scent intoxicated both, its petals crushed against Zelda’s palm and Link's chest... [oneshot]


_A/N:_

Hmm...well, while I was daydreaming in PreCal (as always) I came up with this idea for this one-shot. Hope you enjoy the fluff. :P (no wonder my grade in there is not so hot. o.O)

Disclaimer: I don't own LOZ! (why do I even WRITE this????)

* * *

_**Blossom of Hope**_

The wind was bitterly cold as it blew across the land, causing the snowflakes to twirl and dance in the sky before they floated silently to the ground. Nighttime had fallen hours before, and the sky was the deepest of ebonies with periodic stars shining throughout its expanse. No creature was about at this time, for both the temperature and lack of light disheartened all that might have tried to venture from their homes.

Zelda sighed quietly, a puff of steam emitting from her mouth before floating away towards the stars. There was something so enchanting about the night in the winter, for the darkness seemed so much more palpable and enveloping as compared to other months. The moon always seemed to be covered by clouds that were brimming with snowflakes, just waiting for their chance to be spilled upon the land.

Zelda pulled her fur-lined cloak closer as she gazed at the sky and the snowflakes that were currently falling, the silence of the night calming her thoughts. Lately, her relationship with Link had become strained, to the point that they could barely speak to one another. And it was all due to the fight that had occurred some days ago.

----

"_I do not understand you at all! Why will you not officially court me? Do you not love me?"_

_Link scowled. "Don't guilt-trip me into this, Zelda! This isn't a matter of love!"_

_"Then what is it a matter of!" she exclaimed._

_He looked away, his blue eyes darkening and his fists clenching. "You know what the matter is. I don't have to spell it out for you."_

_Zelda's eyes shone with unshed tears. "You are unnecessarily cruel. Do not treat me as a dullard, Link," she replied harshly._

_Link turned back around, his eyes now wide with anger. "Do you want me to tell you again!"_

_"Yes! Tell me, Link!"_

_He grimaced slightly before replying, "I don't want to court you, Zelda. I don't want to become your husband. Ever."_

_Zelda stared at him, incredulous. "I don't understand..." she murmured._

_"What is there to understand?" Link strode to her and took her by the upper arms, shaking her slightly. "I'm not marrying you, Zelda!" he cried. His eyes flashed with thousands of emotions. Looking away, he murmured as an afterthought, "I'm sorry."_

_Zelda continued to stare before a pitiful sob emitted from her throat. Brusquely, she pulled away from the man she thought loved her and shouted, "Get out! Get out this instant!" Her voice cracked and she began to sob harshly._

_It was after she heard the door close quietly that she fainted._

----

Now, the tears had stopped and the only feeling that was present was a cold, overwhelming numbness and feeling of loss. Zelda folded her hands in her fur muff and stared at the snowflakes falling before her, each pattern unique to every crystal. Occasionally, a flake would land upon her cheek before melting and running down her face, as if it were a salty tear and not a drop of fresh water. Perhaps the snow was crying for her now, for she was unable to do it herself anymore.

Zelda hadn't understood why Link had spoken such words. But the fact remained that they had broken her heart: devastating words that had caused her to see but the bleakest aspects of reality for the past few days. Not a smile had formed upon her face over this period. No, smiling had become something that was unthinkable, for the one person whom she loved the most had hurt her deeply, and now there was no reason to smile anymore.

The brisk wind blew harshly, whistling through the skeletal trees and blowing the dry snow about the grounds. Zelda began to walk in no set direction, as if trying to escape both the wind and her demons. The garden was withered and dead; no plant had survived up to this point, for winter had been unusually harsh in coming. Zelda scanned the grounds, however, looking for anything that might still be alive, by some miracle.

She didn't know why it mattered to her so, but soon she began to search desperately for any sign of green—anything to calm her fears. The torches hanging about the castle walls provided minimal light, for many a time the fire was blown out by the wind or dwindled to but a tiny spark of flame. It seemed to be hours that passed as she searched for even a tiny leaf of emerald or shoot of grass or a withered blossom.

The wind whipped about Zelda, finding ways to enter her cloak and chill her skin. The frigidness made her eyes water, and soon her sight was clouded. Blindly walking, still seeking that bit of green life, she tripped and fell upon the snowy ground, where she was now sprawled before the relentless wind.

Slowly Zelda rose to her knees, her body heavy and her eyes watering profusely. Gruffly she wiped away the tears with cold fingers. Her vision cleared for a time, and she scanned the dead vegetation around her. To her left were bushes that looked to once hold roses, for thorns were still attached to the stems. Peering at the plants, she noticed a bunching of some near the center, as if protecting something. Her heart pounding, she reached beneath the rose bushes, intuitively knowing that they hid the life she so desperately desired.

But the thorns would not let her pass. Viciously Zelda tore through them, her hands now bleeding and cut from the sharp thorns. The pain didn't matter. All that mattered was finding it.

When her palm was snagged on a particularly sharp thorn Zelda's eyes watered, but she continued on. The stems were tangled and ragged, and it was impossible to see where one started and where one ended. Even when the wind managed to blow on her bleeding wounds, causing Zelda to cry out at the sudden flare of pain, she continued on until she got a hold of it.

Finally, Zelda's fingers brushed against a soft petal. Going higher up, Zelda maneuvered her hand so as to yank the flower off of the stem. With a vicious tug she pulled the flower free, her hand still bloody and injured. But she hardly noticed the pain, for in her hand was the loveliest rose she had ever seen: scarlet like the blood upon her hand, fully blossomed and emitting that sweet scent only known to roses.

Tears in her eyes, Zelda lifted the rose to her lips and kissed it, the snowflakes melting as they fell upon its blood red petals. Brushing away the chilly water of snow from its delicate form, Zelda eventually covered the rose with her cloak, keeping it safe from the wintry wind and snow.

As she was rising to her feet she heard a voice say quietly, "Zelda."

Slowly she turned, her heart pounding at the voice she knew so well. All too quickly, however, her eyes fell upon the man standing quietly in the falling snow, his blue eyes gazing at her with a look to make her heart quiver.

"Link..." she murmured.

Slowly he walked to her until they were but a hands span apart, his footsteps causing the snow to crunch beneath him. His eyes bored into her, their deep blue color causing her mind to whirl. "Why are you out here in the dead of night, Zelda?" he asked quietly. "You could catch your death out here."

Zelda clutched the hidden rose to her bosom as if afraid he would take it from her. "I might inquire the same," she replied neutrally, her voice shaky with emotion.

He peered at her, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I always take walks at night," he answered. "You?"

Zelda blinked. "Yes...yes, I also," she stuttered. "Take walks, that is." Her heart was crumbling at the sight of Link before her, however, for all she could hear was the echo of his voice: _I'm not marrying you, Zelda._ Her throat closing, all she could do was look away.

Cold fingers stroked her cheek. "Zelda, look at me," Link said softly. Obediently, she peered up at him, tears filling her eyes at the feel of his fingers upon her cheek. Even the chill of them caused her heart to pound furiously. She closed her eyes briefly and reveled in his touch, tears seeping through her lids to fall down her cheeks. After a moment she opened her eyes to see Link's own gaze of untold pain. Licking his cracked lips, he murmured tenderly, "I've missed you these past few days, Zelda."

It was too much. With a sob she threw her arms around his neck, her muff dropping to the ground without a thought, the rose clutched in her right hand. Sobbing, she cried into his shoulder, her voice muffled, "I do not understand, Link! I do not understand it all!"

Link wrapped her tightly in his arms, covering her in his own cloak. "I'm so sorry, Zelda. Forgive me."

Pulling away, she looked up at him and sobbed, "Why won't you marry me, Link? Why! You love me, I know you do!" Tears flooded her eyes and made trails down her pale cheeks. "Please...oh, please..."

Link pressed her face against his chest, where she continued to cry piteously. "It's because I love you too much, Zelda. That's why I can't marry you," he answered quietly, his own voice filled with pain. Stroking her hair, he continued. "I am no noble to court a princess. You know that. A union between us would only end in ruin, for this country would never accept me upon the throne." Lifting her face toward his, he murmured, "And you deserve better, Zelda."

Zelda shook her head fiercely. "No one is better than you, Link!" she cried. "I love you!" Taking her arms from around his neck, she uncovered the now pitiful remains of the scarlet rose. "Look, Link! I found this!" she sobbed. "I found it for you! The thorns cut my hand but I got it anyhow! Please, please, I want you have it, I _need_ you to take it...!"

Link stared at her silently as she sobbed incoherently. Eventually, though, he took her hand that held the rose in his own, and kissed her fingers. "Thank you, Zelda," he whispered tenderly. After a moment he brushed his lips against her chilled cheek and kissed away her salty tears. As he neared her mouth he stopped, hovering near her lips yet holding himself back from kissing her.

His self-control broke completely when Zelda whispered, "Kiss me, Link."

Instantly his mouth covered her own, kissing her possessively and passionately, his arms wrapping her in the closest embrace possible. She whimpered softly while responding similarly, tears continuing to fall down her face and onto both of their lips, the taste of salt mixing with the taste of their love.

Zelda gasped as his tongue flickered against her lips and she instantly allowed him access inside. With a moan both fell upon the snow covered ground, Link above Zelda as they continued to kiss. Eventually, Link began to explore her jaw line and neck and collarbone as Zelda's breath came in gasps, each one emitted as a puff of smoky steam into the air.

"I love you, I love you, please, I don't care what anyone else thinks!" Zelda whispered brokenly as she placed her hands on his chest. The forgotten rose was now remembered as its heady scent intoxicated both, its petals crushed against Zelda's palm and Link's chest.

Link stopped for a moment to breathe, "I promise, Zelda, Dear Goddesses, I couldn't ever leave you." His voice was raw as his lips returned to Zelda's, once again causing their passion for each to literally overflow. It didn't matter that they said that they couldn't be together. Love had made its indelible mark upon both.

Zelda squeezed the rose before letting it fall to the ground between them, its petals fanning the ground with their scarlet color. And it was there, as the snow fell around them and the smell of roses filled their senses, that Zelda and Link became as one.

----

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake  
  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
  
Lost is how I'm feeling lying in your arms  
When the world outside's too  
Much to take  
That all ends when I'm with you  
  
Even though there may be times  
It seems I'm far away  
Never wonder where I am  
'Cause I am always by your side  
  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love  
  
The sound of your heart beating  
Made it clear  
Suddenly the feeling that I can't go on  
Is light years away  
  
'Cause I am your lady  
And you are my man  
Whenever you reach for me  
I'll do all that I can  
  
We're heading for something  
Somewhere I've never been  
Sometimes I am frightened  
But I'm ready to learn  
Of the power of love_

* * *

(cough) Well, then. I really have no comment. Think what you will w/ this one! Although let it be known that L.K. does not approve of...um...going at it like weasels before marriage! Hahahaha (I can't believe I wrote this!) Hope you enjoyed my pathetic attempt at symbolism. O.o Please review. Oh, and the song above is an old Celine Dion song ("The Power of Love"). (hahahahaha, you love it, you know it!) xDDDDDD


End file.
